disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrecking Show!
Wreck Another Show! is a TV Series that will airs on Disney Channel. It is based off of the movie 'Wreck-It Ralph '''and a sequel to Wreck This Show!. It will be premeired on November 9, 2016. This series takes place after the events of Wreck-it Ralph 2. Characters Main Characters Characters from Fix-It Felix Jr *Wreck-it Ralph: A good-hearted villain of the video game Fix-It Felix Jr and the main protagonist of the show. *Fix-it Felix Jr.: The hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. Characters from Hero's Duty *Sergeant Calhoun: The lead character in ''Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. *Dr. Brad Scott: Is a scientist who survived from the Cy-Bug Queen and a lead male hero in Hero's Duty. Characters from Sugar Rush Speedway *Vanellope Von Schweetz: A young 12-year old tomboyish racer and a glitch in Sugar Rush Speedway. And also Cyber Guy's nephew. *Taffyta Muttonfudge: The second greatest racer on the track. *Rancis Fluggerbutter: Vanellope's love interest. *Candlehead: The most cheerful of all the racers in Sugar Rush, and is also one of the kinder. *Gloyd Orangeboar: Rancis' primary rival for Vanellope's affections. *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey: * Snowanna Rainbeau * Crumbelina DiCaramello: The most popular girl in Sugar Rush and Vanellope's personal assistant. * Adorabeezle Winterpop: The prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. * Jubileena Bing-Bing: is one of the Sugar Rush racers who doesn't care about winning the race. * Minty Zaki: The queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. * Sticky Wipplesnit: One of Minty's identical sisters and one of Vanellope's friends. She's the youngest of the sisters. * Torvald Batterbutter: One of Minty's identical sisters and the oldest sister of Minty. * Citrusella Flugpucker: Jubileena's twin sister and one of the friendly racers. * Nougetsia Brumblestain: Adorabeezle's cousin who loves to play during winter. * Sour Grape: Vanellope's cousin. * King Sweet: The current ruler of Sugar Rush who was save by Vanellope and her friends from General Strange. Later, he got locked up in the fungeon again by a mysterious P Magnum then he dies. Other Characters *Blockulis Maximus: A reformed villain from the video game called Blickity Block after it gets plugged in. *Surge Protector: Is a security officer at the game central. One of his jobs is to perform random security checks, and inspect if people have smuggled items out of games that do not belong to them. *Nitro: Turbo's cousin who helps both Ralph and Felix. His appearance is similar to Turbo, but in blue and white instead of red. *Mr. Litwak: The owner of Litwak's Family Fun center and arcade. *President Jonathan Gold: *Unknown Block Robot-like character: Non-Video Game and Disney Guest Appearances Characters from Cyber Hero series *Cyber Guy: The main protagonist from a planned anime series called "Cyber Hero" and Vanellope's cousin or nephew. *Dr. Element/Elemental Cyber: A cyber professor who created Cyber Guy and discovered the origin of the Cybernoid. *Psyrazer: A Russian cybernoid agent and Cyber Guy's special sidekick and companion in Cyber Hero series. *Vermilion Patriot: A patriotic cybernoid from New York and an American cybernoid agent. *Renegade Rage: A pyrotechnical cybernoid agent from Taiwan. *Gazewave: An elite commando of the Green Galaxy Enforcers during the Green-Star Crisis who treated by Minty's command with a respectful manner. *Detective Grip: An elite detective cybernoid who served as one of Crumbelina's trusted officer. He is the leader of the secret detective group called "Grip Force". *SirenShift: A police cybernoid from the fictional TV Show called "Cyber Hero Rescue Force". Since he cannot accessed by any Sugar Rush racer in Wreck This Show! because he's a TV Show only cybernoid, but suddenly Vanellope glitched him up from the show to modify him as an accessable cybernoid. However, he gained access by Crumbelina and Vanellope. *Pyro-Flare: A brave female firefighter who served as Jubileena's new trusted cybernoid companion. *Glacier Cyber: Current Adorabeezle's new cybernoid companion who is returning in this show. *Holly-Polly: An adorable female cybernoid who befriends with Vanellope, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle and Minty Zaki. She represents spring. *Star-Gazer: A researcher cybernoid of the intergalactic defense and Minty Zaki's new cybernoid companion. *Blue Rocket: An experienced test pilot cybernoid and Sticky Wipplesnit's new cybernoid companion. *Surge-Shock: The strongest cybernoid in physical might and battery. He is the captain of the Surge Protectors. *Astro Cyber: A space cybernoid of the 25th Century who aids the heroes. His weapon of choice is a Plasma Ray. *Shinobi Cyber: A stealthy ninja cybernoid and one of Vanellope's cybernoid companions. His weapon of choice is a Shinobi Dart *Repair Cyber: A cybernoid who is expertised on repair and aids the heroes. He was used as a mechanic in a Cyber Repair Shop. His weapon of choice is a Wrench Crush *Pirate Cyber: A heroic pirate cybernoid who aids the heroes. His weapon of choice is a Pirate Cannon. *Desert Cyber: A cybernoid sorcerer who can manipulate sand and also aids the heroes. His weapon of choice is a Sand Barrier. *Medieval Cyber: A noble knight cybernoid who fought Drakonus and his minions then he make his return to aid the heroes. He's a cameo in Wreck This Show! who make his first role in this series. His weapon of choice is a Medieval Slash. *Western Cyber: A cybernoid cowboy from the old west who aids the heroes. His weapon of choice is a Homing Revolver. *Commando Cyber: An experimental cybernoid who works in the army and aids the heroes. In Cyber Hero series, he appears as a regular cybernoid while in this show he has an ability to transform into a tank, battle copter and a mecha robot. *Detective Echo: An elite police detective from Japan who met with Detective Grip. He is possible to be another Crumbelina's cybernoid companion, but she was given to Vanellope instead. Before he promoted as a detective, he was known as MetroCop in the previous Cyber Hero series. *Detective Sleeks: A tomboyish female cybernoid detective from France who has an ability to disguise everything. She is also a reconaissance expert. *Blitz: A detective from Russia with a strongest sights on criminal investigation. *Ironhand: A detective from England with an high intelligence and smart strength. *Flare: A detective from Taiwan who has a good skills in martial arts. *Revant: A detective from Australia who catches criminals with his boomerang skills. *Kaizer: A detective from Germany. His special skills and abilities are unknown. *Dash: A detective from South Korea. His special skills and abilities are unknown. *Detective Holt: A lead investigator who aids Detective Grip on his duty. He is the new captain of the elite cybernoid detectives after Detective Chazz's death. *Detective Chazz: A former captain of the elite cybernoid detectives who got killed in Wreck This Show!. He briefly appears in the flashback as a rookie cop along with Holt. *The HuntsCyber: A huntsman cybernoid. He was based on "The Huntsman" " (who is from both the stories of Little Riding Hood and Snow White). He is brave and adventurous cybernoid. *Grappler Cyber: A hand-to-hand special ops cybernoid. He doesn't have any weapon skills, but he still an expert in martial arts. As a cadet, he was hardly trained by the military with honor and discipline. *Kung-Fu Cyber: A martial artist cybernoid from Hong Kong. *Momotaro Guy/Peace Warrior Cyber: A legendary swordsman who was now commanded by Vanellope. He was inspired by a Japanese folklore hero with the same name. *Paranormal Cyber: A ghost hunting cybernoid. *Scorch: An elite firefighter cybernoid and a successor of DraftBlaze. *Glacier-Glacia: Glacier Cyber's sister and Nougetsia Brumblestain's cybernoid companion. She has a same logo as her brother, but its in pink. She represents winter. *Summer-Sally: *Unidentified Female Fall Cybernoid Villains *Death Baron: The main antagonist of the show. He appears to be an evil cybernoid that is similar to the Baron of Destruction from Cyber Hero series. He can take over in every video game. *Death-Bugs: Are the new variant of cy-bugs that are created by Dr. Death-Arm. *Dark Vanellope: Death Baron's most trusted assistant and a successor to Beta Vanellope. *Dr. Death-Arm: A former military scientist who was expelled from the lab for attempting to destroy there base with his inventions. He appears to be a secondary antagonist of the show. *The Zoot Boss: A zoot suit villain cybernoid who trying to steal some items from every video game. He is the notorious leader of the new robber group called The Zoot Gang. He's trying to aid the Makia Boss to takeover Fix-It Felix Jr and planning to demolish Niceland. *The Makia Boss: The leader of the Makia Gang who is returning for another revenge on Ralph with the help of the Zoot Boss. *Turbo: The primary antagonist in the previous show. He appears only in the flashback. *Gutz: A former police detective who turned himself into a convicted criminal of video game deaths. After the events of Wreck-it Ralph 2, he got escaped and continue his crimes. Then he got vanished by Virtual Guy after he failed to attempt to destroy the arcade. *Virtual Guy: Cyber Guy's arch-nemesis who attempts to kidnap Vanellope and take over the arcade. He become Gutz's successor after he failed to destroy the arcade. He also appears in Disney X Dreamworks: The Crisis of The Second Earth as Cyber Guy's evil counterpart. *Jolt-Storm: A famous roadside icon in Tokyo who is returning in this show as a villain. He's trying to take down the main power source in the arcade. *Detective H: An aggressive and ruthless detective who denies in every police orders. He is Detective Echo's primary rival. After he got fired, he turn himself into a criminal. According to Crumbelina, he is the Japanese counterpart of Detective Gutz. *Minty Sakura: A Japanese Sugar Rush Racer who is planning to take Vanellope's place as Princess in Wreck-it Ralph 2. *P Magnum: A mysterious detective who was formerly partnered by Grip and became rival in Cyber Hero: Grip Force. In this show, he is a primary villain who creates false reports to the Sugar Rush racers. He was a former chief of the Cyber Detective Agency when Holt and Chazz was a rookie cop. He also appears in Disney X Dreamworks: The Crisis of The Second Earth as Detective Grip's evil counterpart. *The Sugar Bot Racers: Are the cyborg variations of the Sugar Rush racers. Episodes List of Wreck Another Show! episodes Trivia *Some new cybernoids from Cyber Hero series are rumored to appear in this show such as Holly-Polly,Greaser Cyber(as Repair Cyber), Star-Gazer and more. And this is the first Wreck-It Ralph and Cyber Hero crossover show to feature more female cybernoids from their original Cyber Hero series. *Candlehead and Jubileena Bing-Bing are become Vanellope's close friends along with Adorabeezle, Crumbelina and Minty Zaki. *Most of the villains in this show are characters from Cyber Hero series with the exception of the Death Baron which is a cybernoid that is exclusive in this show. Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs Category:Disney Sequel